Thea Sisters Fanserie episode 1 - The birth of the true friendship !
by PrincessNona
Summary: Barely arrived at Mouseford Academy , Colette Mirabeau , Violet Yang , Nicky Adrianson , Paulina Bernaldez and Pamela Tangu learned the dark history of the academy and the island . Since several years , students and residents of the island disappear mysteriously and are never found . Will the five girls solve these mysterious disappearances and discover the origin ?
1. Second life

In battlefields , the scene was cold and dark . Different groups of young teenagers are fighting . Four against one . Three against one . Three against one . And one against one . The righteous try by several means to save their friends under the control of the force of evil which they are possessed by reminding them of who they were for them . But still in vain ... after these several attempts , the righteous were really in deep despair . That they had no other solutions ... than to kill them blindly . After committing the horrific murders of their dear friends , they resumed their spirit and are in shock at having actually done so . The four young people were crying warmly , they were so shocked that sadness and sorrow made them mad . It is with this great sadness , regret , despair and guilt that drives them to commit suicide to join them in the afterlife . But something wonderful is happening , the precious stones of these poor four dead young people began to shine . And then everything around them shines , their body and the ground shines . Then everything is brighter than the sun . Thanks to this miraculous light , young people had a second life and one day or another ... they will meet again .


	2. The pleasure is all mine !

On the sea , thanks to the southern stronghold , aboard her catamaran , Thea Stilton , the sister of Geronimo Stilton , finally sees Whale Island . But when suddenly , she sees a white line coming quickly to her . She looks very carefully to determine what it is .

Thea : What is that ? A wave ?

But it was not a wave , it's a big hydroplane running close to her . The hydroplane leaves behind a big wave that sprinkles the poor young woman .

Thea : *gasp* It's cold !

She is wet from head to toe . Enervated , she screamed with all lungs .

Thea : How'd you get your license ?!

But the other was too far to hear and already arrives at the port of the island . Shortly after Thea finally arrives at the port , she soon finds the captain of the hydroplane . She saw him immediately , he was there on the pier of the hydroplane parading in front of passengers .

? : Did you see my fabumouse docking maneuver ? Not to toot my own horn , but i'm one of the best captains on the Sea of Mice . Hmm , make that the best !

However , he approached Thea and kisses her hand .

Vince : Allow me to introduce myself . My name is Vince Guymouse . It is a great , great pleasure to meet you .

Thea spreads her hand from the captain's hand and screams .

Thea : Oh , the pleasure is all mine !

Poor Vince jumped in fear and fell on a pack of stinking algae . Thea keeps to bawl him .

Thea : Captain ?! You ?! Ha ha ha ! My ass ! My catamaran was standing still , and you almost crashed into me !

Suddenly , she heard funny noises : Clap-Clap-Clap-Clap-Clap-Clap ! . She was applauded . She turned where the noise came from . It was five young girls looking amazed : four of them applauded but the fifth with long bluish hair and beautiful lilac eyes , stays away from others . A dark fur girl with very tight-haired hair is talking first .

? : Well done ! That cunt was just make us shit !

The second with a really long braid advanced towards Thea to explain .

? : Pamela and i couldn't take another minute of his bragging . You must be Thea Stilon , right ?

Thea : Yes , it's me .

A third with a big hat cried out with a big smiled .

? : Thea Stilton ?! Wow ! Would you be so kind as to give me your autograph ?

Thea : Sure !

She gives him his autograph . The girl with the long braid speaks again .

Paulina : That's Nicky Adrianson and i'm Paulina Bernaldez . Those two over there are Colette Mirabeau and Violet Yang .

Pamela : Yo ! I'm Pamela Tangu ! Nice to meet you , Thea !

Colette was a pretty blonde, all really pink dressed.

Colette : You see , we were on board the plane with him . It was an awful journey and down all the time . I put on my lipstick and it smudged all over my snout . For the nail polish , fortunately I painted the nails before the boarding .

Nicky : Yeah ! What a trip !

Violet bluish-haired girl cuts this talk .

Violet : Excuse me for interrupting , but what do you think we should do about him ?

"Him" as she said it was Vince . Everyone had almost forgotten it . Paulina approached for help him , but the stench prevents for helping him . She hold her nose ...

Paulina : Yuck ! The smell must be getting him ! Look at him !

The seaweed smells insurmountable , and Vince sits on the floor . The air dazed and unable to rise . Violet placed a paw on her nose .

Violet : it seems that this smell pleases the flies .

Colette pulled from her bag a glass bottle that contained a pink liquid .

Colette : Poor thing ! He probably has a very delicate sense of smell . Let me help him .

She poured two drops of the mysterious pink liquid on a handkerchief and shook it on poor Vince's nose . This liquid has flee flies . Thanks to this miracle , Vince finally gets up on his feet .

Thea : That's some perfume you have there , what is the name ?

Colette gave him a wink .

Colette : The perfume is called Mousy Sighs .

Thea : Oh , yes , i've heard of it . It's a very appropriate name , too !

The girls laughed . These five girls already like her a lot . While Thea returned to Mouseford Academy , Colette , Pamela , Violet , Nicky and Paulina were going to get their luggage in the hydroplane .


	3. A little squabble

In another world , a world where darkness reigns all and weak lights . A mysterious faint silhouette of a woman appears , with a weak voice , she called someone .

The silhouette : Luna...! Luna !

A certain Luna arrives by teleporting and prostrating herself in front of this mysterious silhouette .

Luna : Yes my lady ?

The silhouette : I'm running out of energy ... I want you to offer me a sacrifice so that I get enough strength permanently .

Luna : Yes , my lady...I will send someone to take care of it .

Back with them , Pamela , Colette , Violet and Paulina crossed the path to the college . Pamela was nibbling biscuits . Paulina all excited takes pictures and keeps looking all around her . Nicky has already gone before them . Violet was walking right like a queen , she was hugging a red box adorned with Chinese gold dragons that one could guess she was holding a lot . Behind , Colette was walking quietly with her tiny bag and in front of her , Vince had proposed a while ago to carry the luggage of the pretty young blonde . And his luggage is ... a pink trunk , a huge pink suitcase , two pink and white stripes hat boxes , a pale pink overnight bag, a pink backpack , a pink umbrella , a polka dotted shopping bag ... you understand the color. This mountain of suitcases is really a move . Vince passes by Violet who stared at him . Then she stared at Colette .

Violet : Seriously , Colette . You're taking advantage to him .

Colette replied with a vexed air.

Colette : Well , he offered . I didn't ask him to do anything !

Violet : Maybe , but it still doesn't seem right .

Colette gets angry

Colette : Why ? Perhaps you wanted to carry them for me ?

Pamela intervened immediately before it degenerated.

Pamela : All right ! Calm down !You warm up a little too much there!

Paulina : Pam's right , girls . We all need to relax before a fight breaks out .

Pamela : I'm ready to bet for 20 $ if the fight breaks out !

Violet : First, there will be no fight between Colette and me! Second , i'm just pointing out that it's not polite to-

Colette : Oh , so kind you , princesse * !

Pamela : Come on , dude ! Be good ! Look ! We're here at las ! And Vince has to head back to Mouse Island now , right ?

Paulina did not agree , she looked up to the sky .

Paulina : No , i don't know about that . Look at that falcon up there , it just changed direction . First , it had the southern wind behind it , and now the wind is coming from the north .

Colette/Violet and Pam : So what ?

Thea : Paulina is quite right , Vince's hydroplane won't be able to take off . When the wind comes from a northerly direction , it means a storm is going to hit Whale Island .

* princess


	4. Eeeeek !

Pamela , Colette , Violet and Paulina introduced themselves to the Headmaster , who received them at the office (Nicky had already introduced herself) . Nicky and Thea took advantage of helping Vince , he was pale and covered in sweat . They offered him one , second , third and fourth bottles of water . Nicky joins the other girls while Thea take back Vince at the port . In the middle of the path between the city and the academy .

Vince : You can leave me there , miss Stilton .

Thea : Ok , if you want .

She leaves Vince to leave alone , but a few minutes later he hears a noise in the forest . He think it's Thea or the five new students who make a joke .

Vince : Miss Stilton ? Is that you ? Girls ? Anyone ?

He was going back to the road but he stopped immediately , startled with fear because he saw someone he knew a few meters from him .

Vince : *gasp* Cheesus ! Oh , it's you ! What are doing there ?

This person walks towards him . Vince is worried .

Vince : Hey , are you okay ? Why you doing this face ?

But he was right to worry or even be afraid . This person's behavior becomes threatening .

Vince : What are you doing ? Aaaaahh !

In academy without knowing what happened to Vince , the girls discovered their rooms . Nicky took Pamela's bag and she threw it at her .

Nicky : Hey , catch !

Pamela : Thanks , dude !

Nicky looks around , the first object she saw was Violet's red box that had left it on a table in the middle of the room . She took it in his hands .

Nicky : Whose is this ?

Violet jumped at seeing Nicky take her precious box , she rushed to get it before she opened it with her other luggage .

Violet : Oh , that's mine ! Thanks , i'll take that .

Nicky shrugged at looking Violet .

Nicky : Ok...

Meanwhile , Paulina was hopping from room to room like a little girl in a big toy store .

Paulina : This is fabumouse ! I can't believe i'm really here at last ! Look at the view !

Pamela : Hey , we've got a problem , the room all contain two beds , and there are five of us . One of us will have to sleep alone .

Paulina : If you don't mind , i want to be with Nicky . We've got lots of things to talk about .

Colette , who hardly listened , looked at herself in the mirror to admire herself .

Colette : That's fine with me .

Pamela : I know ! We can get a bed from another room and make an apartement for three !

Nicky : That's a great idea ! I'll help you .

Violet : I think it's a good idea too , but i can't come with you right now . I have to give Frilly something to eat .

PauliNickPam : Who's Frilly ?

Violet smiles . She showed them a little dry pumpkin , she gently put it on the table and opened it .

Violet : Say hello to Frilly , my pet .

Frilly the cricket took out his head of his little house , he's really small .

Pamela : Eeeeek ! What the fuck is this !

Violet : It's a cricket and it's my pet ! Frilly lives in this little pumpking .

Pamela : Pet ?! It's a fucking insect !

Violet : He is cute , stop saying that !

But Pamela does not have the vision that Violet , that she sees him an adorable little creature but Pamela sees it as a hideous monster .


	5. The strange story

In the evening , Thea walked down the halls , the lamps flashing a flickering light . She sees two shadows stretching on the floor . It was Nicky and Paulina .

Nicky : Oh ! Hello , Thea !

Paulina : I'm so glad we scampered into you , i think we're lost !

Thea : No worries , this place is like a mase , but you'll get the hang of it . In fact , i think i remember a shortcut to the dining hall . Follow me !

The girls took the right path and started down the stairs . They were coming down ... coming down ... coming down ... they arrive at a door , when they open it to enter ...

Nicky : Cheesus Christ ! This is not the dining hall ! Were we are so ?!

It was a kind of shed , stuffed with all kinds of weird things covered with white sheets . Thea recognized the slhouette of a piano . In front of her , there was something much more strange ... Paulina is worried .

Paulina : I don't like it...It look like a ghost .

Nicky stood in front of her to protect her .

Nicky : Stay behind me , Paulina .

Thea cautiously approached the object . With a decided gesture , she removed the sheet . They were stunned by this discovery .

Thea : It's a dragon carved out of wood...

When...

? : Hey ! What are doing here !? You'll lose your fur if you keep sticking your snouts where you're not allowed !

This strident voice is that of Boomer Whale , the concierge . He drove them out of there and told them where the dining room was . But since they entered this shed , Paulina and Nicky had a strange feeling or feel that something or someone is attracted them down . They could not get rid . Finally at the dining room , the meal is served , Colette , Nicky , Paulina and Pamela sit at the same table near Thea and the Headmaster . Student Hans Ratson arrives the last all-smothered . Nicky who link befriend with him , she greeted him .

Nicky : Oh , Hans ! Over here ! Where was you ?

Hans : Hi ! I was in my room .

Hans sat down at the same table . During dinner , Midge Whale , the cook and Boomer's sister , went from table to table and kept chattering .

Midge : Gulp it all down or there'll be no dessert ! This cheddar cheese macaroni is good isn't it ? It's a secret recipe ! Secret ! Secret ! Secret !

Violet sat alone in her corner and ate almost nothing . Fortunately , Midge seemed to have taken a liking to the young Chinese's cricket .

Midge : Aw ! He is so adorable this little cricket ! Look how he's munching on the lettuce ! He's enjoying every last bite !

Thea tells Octavius that they had come down the stairs to the underground , which was a forbidden area for students . She took upon herself the responsibility of what had happened . And she tells him the strange threat of Boomer . Octavius looks serious , he sighs to respond this warning to Thea .

Octavius : Thea...Boomer just wanted to prevent you from disappearing too .

Thea : What ? What do you mean ?

Octavius : Since a few years ago , there have been several disappearances on this island and in Mouseford Academy . According to what the peoples told me , during the full moon , they told me that something or even someone is prowling through the streets of the city and abducted those who are out late at night . Since nocturnal kidnappings are becoming more common , people no longer wanted to go out at night from the full moon...

Thea : In your opinion , Octavius... this person is a resident of the island or maybe...

Octavius : I don't know...no one knows who is this mysterious stranger . No one did not know where the victims are and peoples do not know if the victims are still alive or not . And in academy , it is in this underground area that students mysteriously disappear , those who venture there are never go back . Neither I nor anyone else knows what's in the basement . It is also not known whether this stranger acts alone or she or he has an accomplice .

Colette , Pamela , Violet , Nicky and Paulina have all heard what the Headmaster had just told . It's a terrifing story what we can get cold in the back . The disappearances of students and residents of the city ... the mysterious visitor who kidnaps all living things ... and the forbidden zone ... what a mystery ! Hans is strangely agitated , he does not stop looking at his watch . He looks stressed and nervous at the same time , he hastens to finish his plate and gets up from his chair .

Hans : *leaving* I'm tired ! I go back to my room ! Good night , everybody !

The girls were perplexed .

Colette : What's wrong with him ?

Pamela : *eat* I don't know .

Midge was serving dessert to everyone .

Midge : Oh , he's gone . Fine for him ! ^^

What a strange rodent , this Hans Ratson...


	6. Pamela's idea

Nicky , Paulina , Colette and Pamela were chatting . Thea looked at them with a smile , it's nice to see people of different nationalities who made befriends like them . Then she looked at Violet , who read a big book and alone . Thea got up from her chair and approached the table where Violet is sitting .

Thea : He's a lovely cricket . What's his name ?

Violet : *not looked her * Frilly...

Thea : Is everything OK ?

Violet : No...

Thea smiles at her .

Thea : Violet , you should try making friends with others students . It's great to get to know different mice and share different points of view !

Finally , she looked at her , what Thea said is right .

Thea : You must not always blame others . Think it , about what you could do to create a good climate ! What do you think , Violet ?

Violet lowered her face to resume reading , looking thoughtful , her eyes focused on the four other girls who were still chatting . For his part , Hans returns to his room . He locks the wrist of the door so no one enters . Behind him , Luna appears in the moonbeam entering the room . Hans kneels in front of her .

Hans : Mistress .

Luna :They did not suspect your true identity I hope .

Hans : No , mistress .

Luna : Did you do what I ask you to do as it should ?

Hans : Yes , mistress . I captured two . One a man today and a little girl two days ago . I locked them both in underground of the college .

Luna : Excellent ! That same night , I kidnapped a girl of my age and offered as a sacrifice to our beloved goddess . With the full moon , I take the opportunity to go down to Earth like as lightning and silent like as the owl and go off to hunt innocent rodents and make an offering . Tomorrow again , I would do not one but two sacrifices for our goddess !

Hans : Mistress , and for my brother ? What you gonna do to him ?

Luna : Your brother is in my temple , he is still alive .

Hans : Mistress ! I want see-

The lunar crescent on Luna's forehead illuminates , with its power , she controlled the body of Hans who can not suddenly move . And with her evil power , she strangles him to threaten him .

Hans : *strangle*

Luna : Do not ask anymore ! You are sworn to your loyalty to obey me , so you must follow my orders ! It is too late for you to go back , if you dare to disobey me , know that I can see you and hear you from the moon wherever you are , if you dare to betray me ... I will come to you and to kill you without any pity . Do you understand ?

Hans : *strangle* Y-yes , mistress...

Luna : Good ! Now go to sleep !

She frees the poor young man who was the victim of the death threat , Hans gasped and coughed . Luna left the room leaving her servant alone . Meanwhile , nobody knows what's going on in Hans's room . After dinner , everyone went back to their room . In the hallway where the student rooms are . Violet , Nicky , Paulina , Colette and Pamela do not stop remembering this story . Pamela just had a worse idea that others did not expect ... but before ...

Pamela : The history of kidnappings intrigues me a lot ! Not you ?

Paulina : Very...

Nicky : Yeah...

Colette : This story is so creepy .

Violet : Why ?

Pamela : Well...i told myself...

She looks at the others with a big smile for they trying to guess . They immediately understood .

ColVioPaulNick : No way... O_O

Pamela : Yup ! ;-)

ColVioPaulNick : What ?! Right now ?! Seriously ?! O_o

Pamela : No , not right now ! Tomorrow ! We moved our ass to come here , I'm tired and you too . So ? What de you think , bitchs girls ?

The others were hesitant .

ColVioPaulNick : Hum...


	7. Disappear !

The next day at dawn , Thea in her dressing gown , was already awake . She was just going to the dining room to have breakfast . When she stops in front of the door of Hans' room , she hears him snore , very loudly . His instinct told him that something was wrong in the room . So she knocked on the door to try to wake him up . No answer from the student , she hits again . Even after hitting three and five times , still no answer . She entered Hans' room without waiting because she had a presentiment .

Thea : Hans ?

Hans ... was not in his room ! The snoring she had heard was just a recording of her smartphone with her little speaker , to make everyone believe that he was sleeping . Stunned , she checks every Mouseford corner to make sure he is somewhere , but, no trace of it . Thea runs to the headmaster's office to tell him the news . In the office...

Octavius : What do you mean DISAPPEARED ?

Thea : I don't know how otherwise...i found this in his room . It was his smartphone was playing a snoring noises .

She shows him the smartphone and speaker of the missing student and plays the snoring recording . She turns off the speaker and the smartphone and put them off the desktop .

Thea : Someone put this recording in the room to make us think Hans was in his room sleeping . But the truth is , he has disappeared !

Octavius : Thea , i could really use your help with this matter . We must find Hans Ratson at once ! His parents will be sick with worry .

Thea : Of course , i'll help . I'll do whatever it takes .

Midge : Headmaster !

Boomer and Midge entered his office , all out of breath .

Octavius : What's wrong ?

They seemed worried and shocked . Boomer began to speak first .

Boomer : The door leading to the basement is ajar !

Then Midge .

Midge : And the youngs ladies are no longer in their rooms ! I went around the academy and downtown , but they are not there !

Octavius : What ?! Is it possible ... that they all went down into the forbidden zone ?!

Thea : Oh no !

Boomer : That's we think !

Midge : That's not all ! All ! I learned that Vince had not returned to the port !

Thea : What ? I thought he was already go back !

Boomer : No , he it not ! He is disappeared too ! What we gonna do ?

Octavius : First ... we have to send a volunteer to the basement to pick up Hans and the girls. Then we will look for Vince ... we have no choice ...

Silence settles in the room . Thea reacts first .

Thea : I'm go in...

Thea explains to headmaster , Boomer and Midge that she would be tied with a very long rope while they stay on the surface . As Octavius had told last night , nobody knows what's in the basement . In front of the door leading to the underground , Thea tied around her waist with a rope and began to go down carefully , while the headmaster and brother and sister Whale held the other end of the rope .


	8. The secret room

In fact , girls are doing very well . An hour before sunrise , they got up very early to go down to the basement without permission to elucidate the mystery mysterious disappearances . Pamela brings with her a bag with objects that seemed to be heavy . Colette with her purse . Nicky with his belt bag . Paulina with only an electric torch . And Violet , nothing . They go by and they also hear Hans snore loudly .

Pamela : Geez , what he snores very loudly like the sound of an engine this mice ...

Well , that's what they really believe was Hans sleeping . Nicky and Paulina still clearly remember and guide others to where the door of the forbidden zone was . The five girls walked silently through the corridors so as not to wake Octavius or Thea . Finally , they arrive at the door .

Nicky : This door .

Nicky opened the door and let the others go first while she watched the area to make sure no one passed and not to be seen . Nicky entered the last and closed the door . Paulina turned on her flashlight and lit the stairs . During the descent , Paulina , Nicky , Violet and Colette were very careful where to set foot , they do not know what had happened to students who have to explore and never go back . Unlike them , Pamela , she ...

Pamela : *for scare them* Aah !

ColVioPaulNick : *scare* Aaah ! O|||o

Pamela : Ha ha ha ha ! Calm down ! It's just me ! Ha ha ha ha ha ! X D

ColVioPaulNick : Don't do this again in this situation !

Pamela continued to laugh . They arrive at a large entrance , Nicky grabs the wrist of the door to open but the door is very difficult to open .

Nicky : Is it not open .

Nicky with the help of Colette tried with all their strength to open this door but without result . Then it is the turn of Paulina and Violet , without success . Then the four together , still not . When it was Pamela's turn , she gathered all her forces and energies , grabbed the wrist and ... the door finally opened as if it were perfectly normal . The others look at her incredulously .

ColVioPaulNick : What...? O_O

Pamela : Whut ? Are you kidding me ? O_O

ColVioPaulNick : No ! O_O

Violet : And you ? H-how do you that ? O_O

Pamela : I don't know .

They enter in silence , accustom themselves to the darkness , they discover a large rectangular room with a vaulted ceiling . Paulina and Nicky were lighting with their camping lighters one by one the candles and torches slipped into iron rings on the walls . As the light grew , they could see the room in detail . On the left stood a stone fountain surmounted by five carved dragons . On the right , the winged dragon statue curled up on itself , jaws clenched in a threatening grimace . At the back of the room , there were large ceramic vases .

ColVioPaulNickPam : Wow !

Nicky : This is amazing !

Violet remained skeptical than others .

Violet : But the question is how ? How students can disappeared in this place ? There nothing dangerous here .

Colette : Let's go look at the corners and the statue , maybe we'll have clues .

Paulina : Si* , good idea .

The girls examine the room separately . Violet , the dragon statue . Colette and Paulina , around the fountain . And Nicky and Pamela , the corners . Violet finally found something .

Violet : Girls , come here !

Colette , Nicky , Pamela and Paulina are rushing to gather around her .

Colette : What is it , Violet ?

Violet : Look !

A piece of cloth is stuck between the macho and a dragon's tooth . Colette looked for something in her purse , she pulled out a pliers for tearing eyebrow . She took the tissue and examined it to determine the type of fabric .

Colette : It's the same type fabric of Vince's jacket !

VioPaulNickPam : Huh ?!

Nicky : Are you sure , Colette ?

Colette : I tell you ! This is the fabric of his jacket .

Paulina : It can mean he was here ! Otherwise , what was he doing here without realizing ?

Colette : Mystery ... and above all , how was this piece of cloth in the macho ?

Just as Colette was asking herself the question , Pamela went to the corner , dropped her bag and sat down on the floor to think . But when her buttocks touches the ground , the slab on which she sat sinks .

Pamela : Ouah !

*Yes in spanish .


	9. A secret passageway

Paulina : Pamela !

Violet : You okay ?

Pamela : Yeah...

Then the mouth of the stone dragon began to open a large .

Colette : Wow !

Nicky realized that the slab where Pamela is sitting is a mechanism to open the mouth of the dragon .

Nicky : Pamela , stay here for a moment .

Pamela : What ? You all want to go in without me ?

Nicky : No , i just want to see inside .

Nicky , Violet , Colette and Paulina bent over . In the mouth , it's a secret passage . This passage seems to lead to another underground .

Pamel : There what , mouselings ?

Nicky : It's a passageway !

Colette : What are you waiting for ? Let's go ?

Pamela : Hey ! What about me ?

Colette : Ah , that's right...What we gonna do ?

the four girls think. Only Violet comes to find an idea.

Violet : Oh , i know !

She asks Pamela to get up and come help her . The two girls took one of the large ceramic vases he has several around the corner . They filled it with water from the fountain and carried to the place of the trigger . The idea of Violet works , the vase filled with water pushes the slab and the mouth of the statue opens again .

Colette : Great idea , Violet !

Pamela : And now , let's go !

But on entering , Nicky was tense and mistrust settled in her .

Nicky : I wonder if there are any other booby traps .

Violet : I sure hope not...

Nicky , Violet , Paulina , Colette and Pamela cautiously penetrated the mouth of the stone dragon . On the surface , a draft was opening halfway the basement entrance door , as if someone is giving a signal to everyone passing by that the girls have gone down to the college basements . It was only a few minutes later that Boomer walked by and found the door ajar . He suddenly had a foreboding . Midge coming out in a student room with bed sheets to prepare for the arrival of students who are expected to arrive soon . Boomer asked his sister to go see the girls if they are still asleep in their rooms . Later , Midge arrived with a worrying look .

Boomer : So ?

Midge : No ! They are not in their room anymore ! i looked everyone but they are not somewhere !

Boomer : It means...

The brother and sister turns slowly look towards the door of the forbidden zone . And it was at that moment that they rushed to the office of the rector who was at the moment with Thea . Who , later on is also looking for the students . Meanwhile , inside the mouth , Violet , Colette , Nicky , Paulina and Pamela discovered a staircase that sank into the ground . They began to descend , walk after walk . The atmosphere is chilly and gives the girls an uncomfortable feeling and at the same time , they feel like they have to keep going down , as if it's someone else telling them to come down . Suddenly , the girls stop immediately , they hear a scream of a little girl and far from them , deep , a red glow illuminates for a few seconds and then go out . Nothing , we hear more of the little girl's scream , no light either . Colette , Violet , Paulina , Nicky and Pamela had shivers .

Violet : What was that ?

Colette , trembling with fear , was putting on a lipstick , when they resume the descent , Nicky set foot on the sixth step , which made ... click ! Her mistrust was right . All the other steps swung down , transforming the staircase by tobogganing . Colette tried to catch up with something but only managed to leave a long pink trail with her lipstick on the wall . The girls fell ... fell ...


	10. In the sewers

Who was in the depths ? Hans in good health ! But he is not alone , he is with his mistress Luna who was doing a ritual . She just sacrificed a poor and so little girl to make an offering to some evil goddess . On the floor where the girl was sacrificing , the ritual leave a trace of burning in the shape of a circle .

Luna : Very good...Now the next .

The second is ... Vince Guymouse , unconscious . Hans had kidnapped him yesterday as he returned to the port to go back to sea . Luna stopped momentarily and turned to the left direction .

Hans : What's wrong , mistress ?

Luna : We get some visitors , they are five .

They hear five cries coming .

Hans : Huh ?

Luna : Anyway...It's too late for save this little mouselet...

ColVioPaulNickPam : aaaaaaaAAAAAAHHH !

The cries of the five girls were getting closer and closer . It was the voices of Colette , Nicky , Paulina , Pamela and Violet who fell . They plunged into a dark underground stream ... directly into the Mouseford sewers ... yeah , sewers .

Luna : Eew...

the girls do not notice the presence of Luna and Hans watching them . While the water was dragging them slowly .

Nicky : Everyone is OK ?

Paulina : Is everybody with us ?

Pamela : I'm okay !

Violet : Me , too !

Colette : It happened a terrible tragedy...

Nicky : What happen ?

Colette cry .

Colette : My nail is broken ! T-T

PauliNickVio : ... O_O

Pamela splashes on her , laughing .

Pamela : Lol ! Stop crying ! X )

Colette gets angry .

Colette : You have no idea how long it takes for a nail to grow right ?!

The current that dragged them became more and more violent . However , Violet was desperately searching for something in her pocket .

Paulina : Violet ?

Violet : Frilly...Where Frilly ?

Nicky : What ? You brought it with you ?!

Violet : Of course ! I don't want let him alone !

Colette : There he is !

The pumpkin house Frilly was floating dangerously on the water .

Violet : Frilly !

She tries to get him but the current prevents him from coming to his cricket , Colette was the closest .

Colette : I'll get him !

In two fathoms, she reached the pumpkin but could not turn back .

Colette : Too strong..! Too strong...! The current is too strong !

Paulina grabbed her by the paw .

Paulina : Here , hang on to me !

Nicky was next to Paulina .

Nicky : And you hold on to me !

Pamela grabbed Nicky .

Pamela : Hold on !

Violet : I've found land again ! Grab my paw !

Quickly , Violet emerged from the water and , propped up by the edge of the sewer , helped Pamela to hold the others . She called Frilly in Chinese .

Violet : Frilly ! Lái ! *

The cricket came out of his pumpkin house . Jumped on Colette's arm , then on Paulina's head , passed on Nicky's hat before landing on Pamela's snout , which stared at him , terrified .

Pamela : Eeeek ! Get the fuck out of me !

Frilly took one last leap into Violet's hand .

Violet : Frilly !

One by one , the mouselets came out of the sewer and climbed onto the stone ledge . Violet hugged them all , each in turn and reserved the long hug to Pamela and Colette .

Violet : Xièxiè... **

Nicky and Paulina sniffle .

Nicky : Eew ! Do you smell that ?

Paulina : Yeah , i think it's us !

* Come ! In chinese .

** Thank you in chinese .


	11. Apotre Luna

Suddenly , they heard Luna's voice .

Luna : Welcome to our secret den , girls .

ColVioPauliNickPam : Huh ?

The girls turn in the direction where Luna and Hans were standing . They were surprised by Hans's presence .

Pamela : *to Luna* Who the fuck are you ?!

Nicky : Hans ?

Hans : Hi , Nicky .

Paulina : What are you doing here ? How ? We thought you still sleeping in your room .

Hans : Well , i was not in my room , the snoring you heard was just a recording of my smartphone . I make you think I slept but no , actually , I'm here with my mistress for her ritual .

Nicky : A ritual...?

Pamela : What ritual do you practice ?! Tell us!

Violet : And tell us who are you ?

Luna : Hmm ... you're really curious all five . In this case , I will tell you what my name is . My name is Apotre Luna , I am one of the apostles of the solar systems , and I am the representative of the moon . My comrades and I practice a ritual rodent sacrifice to provide energy to our goddess whom we venerate . Since the moon , I peacefully observe everyone as much as I want and I can even see them wherever they are . And during the moonlight nights , I take the opportunity to go hunting for energy . Now that I've already introduced myself , but , you no need to introduce yourself because I already know your names...Colette Mirabeau...Pamela Tangu...Nicky Adrianson...Paulina Bernaldez...And Violet Yang...

What kind of monster is she ? Colette , Violet , Paulina , Nicky and Pamela were speechless and stupefied .

Violet : That can mean...You are really come from the moon ?

Luna : Yes , my dear .

Angry , Pamela is the only one who refuses to believe .

Pamela : Impossible ! Nobody live in the moon ! This is just a fiction !

The other four begin to understand why there have been so many disappearances on the island and in academy .

Colette : So...the residents who disappeared on the night of the full moon ... the mysterious stranger ... So it was you ?! So you kidnapped those poor people ?!

Luna : Exactly . During the day , I send my servant Hans to kidnap anyone for me and keep them locked in the basement of your school . Those who have discovered this place of sacrifice will not come out alive .

Nicky : Hans...? Is that true ?

Hans look like sad .

Hans : Yes...It's true , i'm sorry...

Nicky thought he was a good friend , she could not believe it was true .

Nicky : No...

Paulina : Nicky .

Now everything is clear ! Apotre Luna is the real person responsible , while Hans was blindly following her orders . For the five girls , Luna is not a normal person , she is a heartless monster .


	12. Come here ! Daimon !

Hans : Mistress ! and my brother ? You say-

Luna lifts him up and strangles him with her power .

Hans : * strangle * Mis..tress..

Luna : You annoy it with this story !

Nicky : Hans !

Luna : In fact , Hans . I had lied about it last night during my last visit to your room . In truth , your brother is no longer in this world , I sacrificed it also immediately after the girl I abducted .

Hans is shocked by this dreadful truth .

Luna : Oh ! And then , I do not need you anymore . Take off this ridiculous disguise !

The young man's hair and glasses are removed , revealing his true head . His so-called hair is actually a wig .

Violet : Oh ! this rodent ! I've already see somewhere in the academy !

Pamela : Where ?

Violet : In the headmaster's office !

Colette Oh , that's right ! I remember his photo !

Luna : Mouselings , I present you Bartholomew Sparkle . I bet that name also tells you something . Now Bartholomew , now you are useless , give me your Stone Sacred and I repeat the ritual .

A light blue-violet color traces the ground , the light is drawn a circle with a triangle in the center and the lunar symbol of Apotre Luna in the center of the triangle .

Bartholomew : Aaaahh !

Nicky : NO !

A small ball of light came out of Bartholomew's chest , then Luna took it . The small ball of light then changes to a green gemstone .

Colette : What is that ?

Luna : That's a Stone Sacred , my dear . A Stone Sacred is the heart of the soul of the person , it possesses a miraculous power that only friendship and true love can awaken its Stone Sacred , each person has a Stone Sacred in them without knowing it . As you can see one on my paw , it looks like a simple gemstone that can be found in nature or in stores but it's the opposite . If the Stone Sacred is forced to retreat from its owner as I just did , the unfortunate is unlikely to survive . The Stone Sacred of this man is Malachite .

The girls did not really understand this story .

Luna : Oh , yes ! I just thought about what I said earlier . '' Those who have discovered this place of sacrifice , will not come out alive ! '', so that must be the case for you .

Another ball but of black and red color appears on Luna's other hand .

Pamela : What you gonna do now , Luna ?!

Luna : Just look and you see it .

She raises her arms and recites .

Luna : Come here ! Daimon !

The Malachite and the black ball combine , the darkened sacred stone is deformed . The Stone Sacred had taken shape and turned into a hideous monster that looks like a giant frog and the poor victim .

ColVioPauliNickPam : Aaaahh !

Pamela : What the hell is this now ?!

Luna : Daimon ! Attack them , now !

The Daimon obeys him rushes to the five girls making a big jump to crush them all .

Violet : I think we should be separated and run !

Paulina : Yeah , good idea !


	13. Good work , team ! Almost

Pamela , Nicky , Colette , Violet and Paulina dodge the Daimon who jumped on them . The impact of the Daimon on the ground made the five girls jump in the air and land in different corners . Pamela in the sewers . Colette and Violet near the stone stairs . Nicky on the edge of the sewer . And Paulina , the back of the girl hits the stone wall and falls to the ground by the belly .

Nicky : Paulina !

These two blow prevents her from breathing , panting , she slowly takes a breath . Nicky grabbed Pamela and helped her out of the stinking water , she has a green face .

Pamela : * sick * Yuck ! I swallowed some sewage in the mouth , I'm going to be sick !

Nicky : Ew !

Luna : Ha ha ha ha ! You are never going beat the Daimon , because the power of your Stone Sacred is not awaken ! Ha ha ha ha !

Violet : Mouselets ! I know what to do !

Violet gestured to others to come to her . She explains to them her plan .

Luna : What they doing ? Daimon ! Attack them !

The moment the Daimon jumped on them again , Violet had finished and the girls exchanged each other with a knowing glance . They managed again to avoid running the Daimon .

Nicky : You think that the power of the Stone Sacred can help us , Luna ?! You underestimate to much !

Pamela : We can beat your SHIT without the Stone what you talking about !

For the moment , they have fun bothering the Daimon by dodging him in turn without stopping . Violet's plan was to first intimidate and stun the Daimon .

Colette : I'm here !

Colette avoids it . It was Violet's turn .

Violet : Over here !

Violet also dodges the monster . Then it's Pamela who catches his attention whistling .

Pamela : Come eat me !

Once again , his target escapes . So everything is repeated .

Nicky : Hey ! Come catch me , mate !

Paulina : I'm here !

Violet : Here !

Colette : Over here !

Pamela : No ! I'm here !

The giant frog Daimon is dizzy .

Paulina : Colette ! Your perfume !

Colette threw her perfume Mousy Sighs to Paulina . While the others are busy with the monster , Colette climbed on a large and wide rock , large enough from the same height of the Daimon . Colette caught her attention trying to whistle like Pamela did for get him , but she does not arrive , she just blow like a baby .

Nicky : She know whistle ? O_O

Pamela : I think not . O_O

Colette : Non * ! I don't know how whistle !

Changing her mind , she called him aloud .

Colette : Hey ! Over there ! I'm so big now than you !

The Daimon gets angry and tries to grab her with his tongue . Colette pulled something out of her purse but she escaped .

Colette : Whoops !

She leaned over to retrieve it , at the same moment she leaned over , the long tongue of the monstrous frog passes over Colette's head . He rushes on her with his mouth open to try to devour her . Colette sprinkled the grumpy monster with the cayenne pepper spray all over her face and in her mouth , the Daimon screamed burned and is blind for the moment . Her face is found in front of Paulina who aims with the scent of Colette and armed with her camping lighter .

Paulina : Now , burn ! El Diablos ! **

Paulina burns the monster's face in order to push him back to another trap .

Paulina : Violet ! Nicky !

Nicky pulled a long rope out of her waist bag and passed the other end to Violet . The two girls run around the Daimon . The most incredible thing is when Nicky was running , she was fast...very fast , leaving behind a sudden wind .

Pamela : Wow ! This is incredible !

Colette : Nicky ?!

Nicky seems not to notice anything impressive that she was running so fast . She has already finished wrapping the rope all around the huge frog to control it , before Violet . Nicky regained consciousness about herself .

Paulina : You was fabumouse , Nicky !

Nicky : Huh ?! I just do that ?!

Violet also mastered the monster with Nicky's rope .

Violet : Pamela !

Pamela : Yaaah !

Pamela who was on a rock high enough that the size of the attached Daimon , she threw herself on him giving him a blow with all his might to the skull with his huge English key to assom him . Finally , the Daimon does not move anymore . Pamela jumps on the monster-grumble's head and lands in front of him , where the girls meet .

ColVioPauliNickPam : Good work , team !

* No in french .

** The Devil in spanish .


	14. Intervention celestial

But this rejoicing did not last long .

Luna : Your'e unconscious ... Stand up , Daimon!

The Daimon recaptured himself , he succeeded in breaking the ropes with which he was tied like a common sheep .

ColVioPauliNickPam : Whaat ?!

From behind , a long tail of a tadpole is pushed . He strikes the five girls with a full whisk , the girls are projecting straight to the stone wall . All had difficulty breathing and headache due to the violent impact .

Luna : It's useless even if you keep fighting , give up !

None of them have any more ideas to continue to beat him , they are powerless against this monster and Luna .

Luna : Now , enough to play . Give me your Stone Sacred .

As Luna tries to do the ritual again , something has come to interrupt her ritual . A light appeared over their heads . The light moves in front of Colette , Nicky , Pamela , Paulina and Violet as if she were protecting them all . This dazzling light blinds Apotre Luna and the Daimon . On their side , blinded too , the girls could see in front of them five female silhouettes . They immediately recognize that they wore a pastel color dress but each of them have a different dress , their dress looks like traditional dresses seen everywhere in the world . Three of them have long hair , one has light blonde hair and the other two black with midnight blue reflection . These five silhouettes gave off a very pleasant perfume of flower , these smells of the flowers did not resemble any perfume that those of the perfumes of big marks which exists on Earth . Through them , Paulina , Nicky , Colette , Violet and Pamela have felt love and compassion like as a mother who gives love and compassion to her child , but these are far greater than any mother in the world . One of them with a Pacific dress was addressed to them .

? : You are not yet ready to fight . Let us take care of it .

Her voice was heavenly and even angelic that girls can not describe .

Nicky : Who are you ?

? : Soon you will know who we are . But first , we must return the Stone Sacred to the victim .

The five women raise their arms in the direction where the Daimon was . They projected a ray of glittering light straight onto the Daimon . Thinking that she is targeted too , Luna leaves the place by teleporting . She teleports to the space leaving the sky of the planet Earth .

Luna : Who are these five goddesses...?

Touch , the frog monster shines and vanish like star dust leaving Bartholomew's Malachite indem , the Stone Sacred is purified . Violet , Colette , Pamela , Nicky and Paulina remained speechless . Paulina who is Catholic , emotion by their divine miracles , kneels in front of them with hands crisscrossed as she did during each prayer . The others remained silent . The fourth heavenly woman with a Latin American dress speaks .

? : Put Bartholomew's Malachite back in its place, please .

Colette : What ?! But how ?! We have no power like you !

The third with a European dress took the Malachite with delicacy , she handed it to the five girls and encouraged them .

? : You can do it . The only way to return the Stone Sacred to its owner is to give it love and compassion , like a sister who loves her brother so much .

Nicky stands in front of Colette .

Nicky : I will do it...

Nicky took the Stone Sacred and approached the lifeless body of Bartholomew . She focuses . With compassion for him , the Malachite began to shine and took the form of a ball of light and returned to its place , where it was .

Pamela : And Vince ? He is okay ?

The five girls had almost forgotten Vince still unconscious , except for the five women . The fifth with an Asian dress reassures the five girls .

? : Do not worry about him , he is okay...

Violet : But ... can we know who you really are ?

? : You are not ready yet to see our faces until your power awakens again . But do not worry , we'll meet again soon .

The five heavenly women disappear in a flicker of light leaving Paulina , Nicky , Pamela , Colette and Violet alone with Bartholomew and Vince .

Pamela : Who is these five womens ?

The silence settles .


	15. We are the Thea Sisters !

At the corner , Bartholomew awoke with a headache .

Bartholomew : ...where am I ? What am I doing here ?

The most amazing thing is that Bartholomew seems to remember nothing more . No memory that he was a servant of Apotre Luna , nor that he had kidnapped people , nor how he is here . The girls think that Apotre Luna had suppressed many of his memoirs to forget the existence of her organization , his brother , absolutely all about her . Vince woke up too . He , too , does not remember anything .

Vince : ...Huh...? What the...What ?! How did I come here ?! Girls ?! What are you doing here too ?!

Colette : Hum...

The girls were incredulous , now , they do not understand anything . They feel like crazy , yet they have all seen the same thing . Before even had time to explain , Thea arrives at the place .

Thea : Mouselets !

Violet : Thea ! You're here !

Thea : Thanks God ! You are okay .

Thea notices the presence of Bartholomew and Vince .

Thea : Vince ?! Professor Sparkle ?!

Vince : Oh ! Hello , miss Stilton !

Nicky : Thea , do you know Bartholomew ?

Thea : Yes , I know him . He graduated last year . You remember his picture hanging in the rector's office .

Violet : That's right ! I saw his picture in the headmaster's study , too !

She then addressed Bartholomew .

Thea : And you , professor Sparkle , I knew you were disguised as a student . You have a lot of explanations to give us ?

Bartholomew : Well ... to tell the truth ... I do not remember anything that happened . The last thing I remember is when I opened the door of the underground and then nothing ...

Thea : Whatever , the most important thing is that you're fine . However...

Thea approached Colette and told her .

Thea : Colette , thank you for letting me know there was a trap on the sixth step of the staircase .

Colette looked at her .

Colette : Who ? Me ?

Thea smiled .

Thea : Yes , i found the pink smear you left with your lipstick .

Colette remembers that she had left her lipstick hanging on the wall without wanting when Nicky had stepped on the sixth step . Colette blushed with embarrassment .

Colette : Um , well , it wasn't exactly planned . I was slipping down and...anyway ! I'm glad it helped !

Thea turns to everyone .

Thea : Well, pretty dragged ... we have to go back now.

As the other two went up , Thea walked behind Vince and Bartholomew . Violet , Colette , Nicky , Paulina and Pamela are still standing there looking at each other with a smile . Thea stopped and looked at them .

Thea : Mouselings ? You coming ?

Paulina : Go without us .

Nicky : We will join you .

Thea left , leaving the girls alone . Well , that's what they thought they were really alone . The girls gave each other a big hug . Hidden in the corner , Thea looked at them satisfied . Each one was different from the others , each one had its qualities , its faults , its passions , its dreams , its origin and whether it was religious or not ... five really dynamic girls , united by fate , who had discovered , meeting each other , that differences are not a problem ... but an advantage ! Because when everyone is different , everyone can learn something from their neighbor ! Now these five friends did not want to separate anymore !

Violet : So...so are we all friends now ?

Colette smiled .

Colette : Oui ! *

Paulina hug her .

Paulina : Si !

Nicky put het hat on .

Nicky : Of course , mate !

Pamela : We're more than friends ! We're sisters !

Colette put her hand in the center of them . Violet laid on hers . Then Nicky . Then Paulina . And Pamela .

Nicky : Brave !

Violet : Mythical !

Paulina : Pretty !

Pamela : Dynamic !

Colette : We are...

Thea Sisters : The Thea Sisters !

On the moon , in one of the great rooms of her temple , Apotre Luna observes all five . But she was not alone , she is with several people standing behind . One of them who is taller than the others speaks .

? : The Thea Sisters , huh ? Well ... it looks like these girls are going to put us in the wheel ...

The other who was twirling the locks of his curly hair , shares the same opinion as him .

? : Yes , quite ... I have the impression that it will not be easy to tear off their Stone Sacred and make an offering for our great goddess .

Luna : Don't be preoccupied about them too much ... for the moment , let's just be happy with our servants doing their job on Earth . Then we will take care of them if they continue to be clever ...

**The end !**

* Yes in french .


End file.
